Twist of Fate
by TG-turntechGodhead
Summary: Leaf and Gary get into a horrible misunderstanding, and they end up breaking up. Summer is coming to an end and High School is just around the corner. Will they be able patch things up? Oldrival, Contest, Poke, Ikari later. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna: This is my first story, so don't criticize me a lot ^_^. Or I'll get mad (Of course). Instead of boring you with my words, I'll give you the full summary of the story. Full Summary: Leaf and Gary get into a horrible misunderstanding, and they end up breaking up. Summer is coming to an end and High School is just around the corner. Will things stay the same between them? Will they be able patch things up? Or will they remain child hood friends? OldRivalshipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and Ikarishipping later.**

**Paul: What a stupid story. **

**Reyna: Well… You're… Stupider!**

**Paul: You kn-**

**Dawn: PAUL! Be nice! She's writing a story about us~!**

**Reyna: Quit and start the disclaimer Ash!**

**Ash: Rey-Chan does not own Pokemon, or she'd have Leaf in the show!**

**Reyna: Thank you ash. Now let the story begin! LOL :D**

'_Thoughts in Italics'_

"Speech normal font"

**~*Bold Flashbacks*~**

**Leaf's POV**

I was seated with Gary at one of the "High School Hang outs", it was a new café that recently opened up. There was a tense silence in the air, and I had a cold look in my eyes. Suddenly, he spoke up "What's the matter Leaf? You've had that look on your face for awhile now. Lighten up! We're at the new café you've been wanting to go to!" I scoffed. "How could I "lighten up!" knowing what you did to me!" I scolded, my face growing red. "I didn't do anything! What are you yelling about!" He replied. I ignored his question and continued. "I knew you were a player, Gary, but I guess I was wrong when I thought I could change you." There was another long silence. "You think I'm cheating on you?" he replied after what seemed like forever, in a hurt tone. But I wasn't falling for it.

**~*Flash Back Time*~**

**I skipped down the street with a wide smile on my face, today was our anniversary. Me and Gary had officially gone out for four months. That's a long time, considering he was a player before. 'Or should I say, Ex-Player' I thought to myself, smile still there. I planned to give him that new CD that he had wanted for a while now, he said it was "No big deal, I can live with out it." I laughed to myself at the memory. Of course he had wanted it. After all, it was his favorite band. I finally made it to the door of his grandfather's house. I knocked on the door and Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather, answered. "Hello Leaf! You're here earlier than usual" He said in his usual jolly tone. "Good morning Professor Oak! " I said politely. "I was just wondering if Gary was here, I have something to give him." I smiled. "Of course Leaf, you're always welcome here! Gary is upstairs in his room." He opened the door some more (Rhymes! Door, more! I'll stop…) to let me in. I thanked him as I silently went up the stairs up to his room. I opened the door slightly and got the shock of a life time. The house maid's lips on his. I couldn't see his expression do to the direction he was facing, but I didn't want to see any more of it. I quietly dashed down the stairs holding in my tears, Professor Oak stopped me to ask what had happened. But instead I ignored him and sprinted out of the house, not before I bid him a farewell. When I was absolutely sure no one was looking, I let my unshed tears stream down my face as I entered the comfort of my home. He would have hell to pay later.**

**~*Flash Back End!*~**

I held in the tears from the painful memory, but I kept calm not wanting him to see through my icy exterior. "Cheating? What gave you _that_ idea?" I said sarcastically. "Leaf," he started. 'Great, more lies coming up! _Just_ what I ordered.' I thought sarcastically. "I'm not cheating on you! Nor will I ever!" He said earnestly. I would've believed him, if it weren't for what I had seen. I replied with a dry laugh. "Isn't it obvious though? Let me enlighten you with a story. 'A girl goes to her boyfriend's house on their _four month anniversary_, but what she doesn't expect see is _her boyfriend_, kissing _**another girl!**_" I shouted, unintentionally gathering the attention of others. But we continued non-the-less, not noticing our best friends May and Drew enter the café. "That wasn't my fault! She-" I interrupted him there, "How can I believe a player!" I yelled at him, growing more angry. "Why don't you trust me! You're acting like an stupid child Leaf!" Gary shouted back. Drew and May looked rather shocked at our situation, never had they seen us argue like this. "Leaf! Gary! Calm down!" May pleaded. We both ignored them however. "Me? The childish one! The _stupid one_! Come now, you must be joking. _You're _child! _You're _the stupid one! And you know damn well that _**you're the cheating player!**_" I shouted louder, if possible. "Leaf! Gary! Quit this meaningless argument now!" Drew demanded, while May was trying to get people to stop staring. '_Meaningless argument, huh?_' I thought with anger. "I think it's time to tell the truth now, Gary! Quit the lying. It's getting old!" "You want to know what's getting '_old_' Leaf?" he dared. "What, Gary!" I spat. Drew's eyes widened. "Don't say something you'll regret Gary!" He warned. May was panicking. Gary ignored them however, and continued. "This relationship is getting old!" he spat back, though instantly trying to take back his words. Various people around gasped and went wide-eyed, including May and Drew. Everything went quiet then. "I-I didn't mea-" I cut him off. "I should have known it would end like this. But I still kept believing I could change you. I am an stupid child." I managed to say. Choking back tears, I pushed Drew and May out of the way, and I felt a hand around my wrist. "What Gary." I said without looking. "I'm going to say it again, Leaf. I didn't cheat on you, that's not what happe-" "_**Then what did happen?**_" I got my wrist out of his hold and ran off to who knows where.

**Reyna: END OF CHAPTER 1~~**

**Dawn: And you're happy **_**why?**_

**Reyna: Cause it's the end of chapter 1. **

**Paul: No dip.**

**Reyna: I will not accept dip without chips.**

**Dawn: But he said NO dip, so that means you don't even need any chips.**

**Reyna: Good point, but still. Who wants dip without chips?**

**Ash: Well I could find out lots of other foods to eat dip with without chips.**

**Paul: I'm surrounded but idiots!**

**Reyna: Please save this poor creature from the idiots and review!**

**Paul: …creature? And you're one of the idiot!**

**Reyna: *ignore* Please review by clicking the magical button below! It might make me review faster! Or not. Sorry if there are any miss spellings and such! **

**Paul: Thank god this is over…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna: Hahaa! Yeah man! Two chapters! Woot! And this one is going to be long! In my opinion.**

**Paul: Woop-dee-effin-doo.**

**Dawn: That's a good thing, Paul! I thought I told you to be nice too! So get your act straight! *hits Paul with a sandwich***

**Paul: What the hell! You didn't have to beat me with a half eaten sandwich, troublesome!**

**Ash: MY SANDWICH!**

**Misty: Oh get over it Ash!**

**Reyna: MISTY! You're here!**

**Misty: I refuse to sign autograph! *smiles :D***

**Paul: Just get on with the damn story!**

**Reyna: Fine Mister I got beat with Ash's half eaten sandwich by a girl…**

**Paul: I should hit you ri-**

**Reyna: MISTY! DISCLAIMER QUICK!**

**Misty: Rey-Chan doesn't own Pokemon nor will she ever because if she did Pokemon Special would be a show too!**

**Reyna: SORRY FOR ANY OOC PEOPLE! D:**

'_Thoughts in Italics'_

"Speech in normal font"

**~*Bold Flash Backs*~**

**Gary's POV**

"Leaf!" I tried calling after her, but failed. I sighed. She just kept running. Any non-socially inept person could tell that I was bothered. I didn't cheat on her. It was all that stupid house maid's fault. She should have been fired a long time ago. But since we didn't at the time, that cost me the loss of the only girl I ever wanted. _'I shouldn't have said those words, I didn't even mean them! I'm stupid, stupid, __**stupid! **__Sure Leaf can be childish, but that's something I love about her. She can turn any sad situation into a happy one. Too bad she wasn't here to do that. Despite all of May and Drew's protests, I said all of those things to Leaf. As if I meant them. Why me? Why Stupid, stupid me!__**' **_I insulted myself in my head running my fingers through my hair. "…You okay Gary?" May said, breaking the silence and interrupting my thoughts. "Hah! Just fine, just ignore all that happened before!" I snapped. "Hey! She was just worried about you! There's no need to snap at her like you did to Leaf. The very Leaf who _you _should be talking right now!" Drew snapped back, defending May. I sighed for the umpteenth time and spoke up "Look May, Drew, I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit on the edge after that argument Leaf and I had." "We're not the ones you should be apologizing to, Gary. Leaf is running off to who knows where with a broken heart. I know you're not a cheater anymore Gary. So go find Leaf, and prove her thoughts wrong. Patch things up." May said earnestly, smiling wide. "I guess you're right May, I-" "I am right Gary! Now quit talking to us and go find her or I'll get Misty to repeatedly hit you with her mallet!" She scolded. Not wanting to face Misty's wrath, I quickly thanked them and ran out of the café. It's all my fault she's crying, I have to fix things now. I hope that at the least we could stay friends, like when we were kids.

**Leaf's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. '_How did I not think it would end like that?_' I thought to myself. Still, something inside me told me Gary wasn't lying when he said he wasn't cheating on me, but it better shut up because I'm ignoring it. I stopped running when I reached my house, gasping for the breathe lost while running. "A-and I actually trusted him!" I yelled, taking a seat under the tree, where the stars and lights illuminated the night sky. "You can trust me!" I heard a voice in front of me. I didn't have to look up to know it was Gary. "What do you want now! You've shredded my heart enough, as is." I told him, trying to stay calm. "That's not at all what I wanted Leaf, it was never any intention of mine to break your heart! I always thought-" I silenced him by standing up and shoving him aside and walking into my house. "Leaf come back!" **BAM! **I shut the door in his face and sat down in a near by chair, waiting for him to leave so I could vent out my feelings to Misty over the phone. I heard a muffled "Come on! Leaf open the door!" I stood up still holding back tears as a swung the door open. "I don't want to talk to you!" I snapped at him. He looked slightly shocked before replying. "Leaf, Just listen to my side of the story. I beg you." "Get on your knees." I said. "What?" He said surprised and slightly confused. "You're not deaf, Gary. Get on your knees, and beg me to listen to your story." I said calming down slightly. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't mean it literally when I said 'I beg you'…" I started closing to close the door but he put his hand on it. "Okay, okay! I'll do it…" He got on his knees and I looked at him expectantly. "LeafIbegyoutolistentomystory…" he mumbled quickly. "What was that?" I said putting a hand to my ear. He sighed. "Leafy-dear, I _beg _you to listen to my oh-so sad tale of a poor boy by the amazing name of Gary Oak." He pleaded in a dramatic voice, pressing his hands together standing up. "Not quite." I said trying to slam the door shut. He stuck his foot out trying to stop the door, not the smartest thing he's ever done. "_**YOOWCH! THAT HURTS REALY F-!**_" "GARY! Shut up! You'll wake the neighbors up!" I scolded him. He mumbled a string of curse words as I made my way to the couch in front of the TV, he followed after me slightly limping along the way. "I guess I should hear what you have to say. You never know what's true until you hear it from the person them self." I mumbled quietly as he recovered from his 'injury'.

**Gary's POV**

'_Finally!_' I thought to myself, sighing. "This is how it went, Leaf. Nothing more, nothing less."

**~*Flash Back Time*~**

"**Summer break is coming to an end… Not good." I huffed. "I didn't even finish the research paper on Professor Oak! That says something about me…" I mumbled to myself. "Yeah… When summer break is over I'll get lonely without you…" I quickly looked up and saw the house maid, Laurena, standing right in my face. "Get out of my room! Now!" I snapped. I didn't like her one bit she was always insulting Leaf and flirting with me. And trust me on this, she wasn't really pretty. More like a mix between a… Lets not go into details. "Oh come now Gary. Don't be a sour pants." she said. '**_**what the hell is this slut thinking?**_**' "Laurena,-" she interrupted me with one of her annoying squeels. "O, M, G! Thee Gary Shigeru Oak just said my name!" '**_**How did she know my middle name? Never mind that…**_**' I thought sighing. "I told you many times before. I'm dating Leaf." I said, refraining from using her name. "So get the hell out of my room." I demanded right after that. "Garyyy" she said, dragging out the 'y' in my name. "Just break up with Flower and get with me! She's definitely not as pretty as me." Okay that just spiked my anger. "Her name is 'Leaf'. And I love her, not you. Now would you be so kind as to LEAVE ME-" She interrupted me by swiftly pushing me back into my chair and putting her lips onto mine. '**_**Wrong choice, slut!**_**' I heard the door creak but I assumed it was just Gramps. I'll explain it to him later, right now I got to focus on getting this **_**devil slut**_** off of me. "**_**Get the hell away from me!**_**" I shouted, shoving her away forcefully. "How many times do I have to say this? Get. Out. Of. **_**My. **_**Room!" I snapped. "Oh just dump that Tree, or whatever, and get with me! She's still not pretty, and she doesn't deserve you!" She yelled, only succeeding in making me beyond pissed. "Her name is LEAF! L-E-A-F! And **_**I **_**don't deserve **_**her!**_** She doesn't even need your slutty clothes to be beautiful either!" She scoffed at that and replied, "I can't believe you're defending a loser like Flower!" she scoffed once again, for the umpteenth time. "You've pissed me off for the last time! I'm sure Gramps will understand when I say this, You. Are. **_**FIRED**_**! So I want you to leave me and **_**Leaf**_** alone from now on! Now get out!" I yelled at her, my face red. She huffed and sprinted out of the room, hopefully she wouldn't come back. **

**~*Flash Back End*~ (Reyna: Ok maybe that was a little bit dramatic… Just go with it xD)**

**Leaf's POV**

"I-Is that t-true?" I questioned crying again. I hated crying, it made me feel weak and spineless. Gary gently put his arms around my shoulders and nodded. "Nothing but." He replied. "I'm s-sorry… If I knew, I-I wouldn't have y-yelled at you like that.." I felt so guilty, like it was my fault. No, it _was _my fault. "It's alright Leaf, I yelled at you too so that makes us both. And I honestly didn't mean any of the insults." He smiled, and I returned a one of my own. "I-I, does… D-Does this mean we're still t-together?" I stumbled for words. "It's up to you Leafy, only if you want to." He replied. I frowned. "I don't know… I mean, this whole situation happened because I made a horrible mistake! It made me realize I'm not ready for a relationship, I don't think I'll be in a relationship for awhile now… I want to focus on school for now. I'm sorry." I told him. Truth is, I don't really care for school, but I still screwed up none-the-less, proving I'm no good in being a trusting girlfriend yet. His smile softened little more. "Don't worry about, Leafy. And it's not your fault, I had a lot to blame too." It looked like he smiled more, if possible. I returned the wide smile again and questioned him, "Were still friends, right Gary?" "You know it! Maybe Best Friends again?" He questioned back. "You promise? Everything like it was before, before this whole mess happened?" I asked again, raising my right pinky up to him. He chuckled slightly and hooked his finger with mine. We laughed and stayed quiet for awhile. Until I decided to break the silence with something else on mind. "Gary… I need help…" I mumbled. "With what, Leafy?" I giggled at the nickname and replied "I haven't started my research paper on Professor Oak…" I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "Me neither Leafy, me neither." He laughed. "Some grandson you are." I mumbled, enough for him to not hear it though. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing!" I not so flawlessly lied. "If you say so then." He told me, obviously not believing me. "Well then, we'll just have to finish it within the next two weeks!" I grinned, grabbing his hand pulling him to the door. "Leaf! Where are we going! Ow!" He yelped, hitting his foot again along the way. "It's just not your day is it. And of course, we're going to your house to see Prof. Oak! I gotta interview him!" I shouted enthusiastically. "But it's almost eleven pm! We went to the café at around eight!" He complained. "Wow we've been gone that long? You're right! It is late! Well then Gary, It was a very…. Eventful, day today! So it's time for you to go home, it's late! Obviously. So good night!" I shoved him out of my house, smiling as I closed the door in his face. I heard a muffled laugh and a "Good night, Leafy." I sighed before quickly opening the door once again, catching him in warm hug surprising him. "Thank you, Gary. For not cheating." I whispered. "I never would have." He replied. "See you tomorrow, Gary." I let go smiling. "Smell ya later." He said, waving at me as I walked back into my house. '_Maybe staying friends won't be as bad as I thought…_' I laughed to myself going up to my room for a needed rest.

**Reyna: Although some people may think "STAY IN A RELATION SHIP! Also, YES! Chapter 2, finished. It's like 1:30 am too!**

**Paul: That's nothing special.**

**Reyna: Hmph! Why is it always you who has to say mean stuff to me when I'm happy!**

**Paul: Because the 'mean stuff' it's true. **

**Reyna: But I don't like the truth sometimes…**

**Cami: Too bad! Truth hurts! Kidding Rey! *Smiles :D***

**Reyna: How'd you get in here? Never mind that. *Clearing throat!* I want to thank Cami (Camixomg1) For telling me to get off my ass and write a story!**

**Cami: LIES! I didn't say it like that!**

**Reyna: I'm making you say it like that. And to make my thank yous to my reviewers seem more special, I will have Dawn, Ash, and Misty do it! Cause Paul would hurt your feelings instead. (Insert a grumbling Paul)**

**Dawn, Ash & Misty: Rey-Chan would like to thank Monochrome13, LeafxGreenx3, and camixomg1 (Cami: Yeah man!) for reviewing! **

**Reyna: THANKS YOU GUYS! By the way, sorry if there are any typos or any form of mess-ups I missed. Sorry for all the cheesy-ness too xD! I don't know many peaceful ways to break up a relationship. Heads up, next chapter will have a lot of Contestshipping! So…**

**Misty: REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey-Chan(typing that now..): I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG MY FANS! (albeit there is only like, two. Without camixomg1. 'Cause I know her in person :P) It's because school stated for me and there was preparing, school shopping, and… Who am I kidding? I HAVE NO EXCUSES! JUST MY COMPLETE STUPIDITY AND LAZINESS!Paul: I couldn't agree more. **

**Rey-Chan: Daaww, I love you too! *Hugs***

**Paul: Get the fu-**

**Dawn: *Walks in* I want a hug to Paul! *Practically glomps him***

**Paul: Get. Off. Now.**

**Drew: *Walks in too, pauses an sees Paul* Um, Pau-**

**Paul: *glares***

**Rey-Chan: IT'S STORY TIME!**

**Drew: Erm, Reyna-Chan does not own Pokemon?**

'_Thoughts in italics'_

"Speech in normal font"

**~*Flashbacks in bold*~**

**May's POV**

'_School has started now. Man, why can't it still be summer?'_ I sighed, thinking to myself while walking to the lunch table with a huge plate of food. The weeks went by like minutes, and Leaf and Gary were back to normal. Well, for their kind of normal. On top of that, it seemed as if they forgot the argument happened. And did they also forget how close they were when they were dating? _'Grr! They can be so frustrating!'_ "I seriously don't know how Leaf and Gary can act like nothing happened!" I told Drew, taking a seat across from him while digging into my food. "Well, June, you don't know a lot of things. So it really doesn't surprise me." Drew smirked. _'Stay calm, May. STAY CALM!' _"Drew, I'm serious! It's completely unnatural." I said, succeeding in staying calm. "Is that it? You usually blow up, then say something about my hair. And there's always the occasional food comment right after you insult me, too. I usually zone out after that." Drew smirked as my face grew red. _'That's it! Screw staying calm, I'm going to kill this boy!' _"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID GRASS-HEAD!" I yelled at him. "There's the insult about my hair." He mumbled. "HERE I AM TRYING TO ENJOY MY LUNCH AND YOU JUST GOTTA GO INSULT ME LIKE THE ARROGANT CABBAGE YOU ARE!" I continued yelling. "Oh look, a comment about lunch. That's the insult that mentions food somewhere." He smirked. _'The nerve of that boy, I ought to..' _he interrupted my thoughts. "So Ju-" "IT'S MAY! Get that through your ego inflated head!" I shouted once again, only to have him laugh in reply. _'If he continues to insult me, I'm going to punch his pretty little face into a- woe woe woe! 'Pretty'? No! I refuse to think that __**Drew Hayden**__ of all people, is 'pretty'! Or hot, or cute, or has beautiful eyes, or a- '_ I interrupted my thoughts by shouting "NO NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" _'I'm screwed, I shouted that didn't?' _"Uh, Think what?" Drew asked. "Ehehe… Um, that… Th-that," I looked down at my plate, and saw the large amount of French fries. He looked at me expectantly. "That McDonalds should not have taken the French fries off the menu!" I said quickly. "Why would they do that? Judging by how many you have on your tray, they must sell a lot." He mocked me, albeit he looked like he didn't believe me. I stood up and said "Well what do ya' know! My prayers have been answered!" Scratch that. I think I yelled that. Judging by all the eyes of the people in the cafeteria on me, my assumptions were correct. "Nice going May!" I could practically hear Misty shout from who knows where she was eating lunch. Well, exaggerating of course, she couldn't have possibly heard me. Sometimes the rest of the group choose to eat else where… Then again I was pretty loud. _'Naaaah.'_ I slowly sank down into my seat and continued to eat my food, choosing to ignore the other student's stares. "Honestly April, you're so stupid it's starting to get funny." Drew said. "I'm not stupid and you know my name! Get that through you're thick skull! You're lucky you have pre- Damn it!" I stopped realizing my mistake. Drew seemed to catch it, and replied. "My 'pre' what, May?" "See, was it that hard to use my name?" I said. "You're avoiding the question. Could it be, you were going to say my 'pretty eyes?', or were you going to mention that I have 'pretty dashing looks'?" He pressed on, smirking. _'Damn him!' _I stumbled for words. "N-no! That's not w-what I was gonna say!" I could feel my face grow hotter and hotter. "Then what were you going to say? Admit you like me. You've fallen for my good looks haven't you?" He smirked flicking his hair like usual. "Erm, Beep! Beep! System overload? Um, one question at a time sir!" I sputtered, mentally slapping myself for the lame excuse. _'Why am I running from this? I don't like him! Or do I… Wait, I don't! Maybe if I confuse him he won't press on about me 'liking' him.' _I thought. "Is that really the best you can do, May? You keep stalling, you're just waiting for the bell to ring aren't you? I doubt you can keep this up for another 30 minutes." He smirked for the umpteenth time today. _'Crap! I didn't how long lunch was! Well, here goes nothing.' _"Invalid question! T-try again!" Dang it, I stuttered for a second! "What?" He looked a bit confused, but not by much. "Give it up, didn't I already catch you and your game?" He asked. "Um, no. Don't you remember? You only caught Gary and Ash in hide and go seek. Me, Misty and Leaf are still hiding." I said, going with being random to confuse him instead. "You're not hiding, you're right here. Wait, why am I saying this? I'm 16 I don't play hide and seek! And we weren't even playing!" "Ugh! Can you believe this guy?" I said to the person behind me who just so happened to be a girl who loves him. She huffed and continued to eat her tiny salad. "Pff, fan girls." I said before turning to face Drew. "Drew, if you haven't yet noticed, we are in a LUNCH ROOM. What gave you the idea we were playing hide and seek! Idiots…" I purposely mumbled the last part loud enough for him to hear it. "What the hell is going on? June, you're giving me a head ache." He said rubbing his temples. "Well then maybe you should stop eating those flowers. They could've been poisoned you know!" I stated in a fake know-it-all voice. "What flowe-who would poison- what?" (Sorry for an OOC easily confused Drew, just go with it xP) _**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! I FINALLY FOUND YOU DREW! WHO KNEW HE'D BE IN THE LUNCH ROOM DURING LUNCH!" **_An obnoxiously loud fan girl screamed causing more of his annoying fan girls to come. "Ah! That just made my head ache get worse!" Drew said in annoyance, or was it pain? "Um, will you SHUT UP! I think my ears are bleeding…" I exaggerated. "DREWY-KINS! COME GIVE ME A HUG!" "WHO'S SHE?" "LOVE ME!" "….Um, yeah, about that…. No. I kinda just want to, oh I don't know, LEAVE!" Drew took my hand as we ran out of the cafeteria away from the persistent girls who chased after him. How did my day turn into this?

**Rey-Chan: The End! Of Chapter 3 that is… I hope I didn't make mistakes! I'm so tired…**

**Dawn: Songs listened to-**

**Panic! At The Disco: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa**

**Owl City: Vanilla Twilight**

**Niki Watkins: Joke Is On You**

**The Band Perry: If I Die Young**

**Maroon 5: Makes Me Wonder, Moves Like Jagger**

**Ash: Please review the story!**

**Rey-Chan: PLEASE! (: **


End file.
